RUE - That Stupid Tree
by etanunu
Summary: Childhood till High School AU: After Zuko tied Katara to a tree in fifth grade she only seemed to have nothing but distaste toward him. He'd regretted that dumb game of pirates since. Zutara, Zukka bromance friendship, some others.


RUE – That Stupid Tree

 _Childhood till High School AU: After Zuko tied Katara to a tree in fifth grade she only seemed to have nothing but distaste toward him. He'd regretted that dumb game of pirates since. Zutara, Zukka_ _bromance_ _friendship, some others._

When Zuko was eight, he got his first detention. Azula tricked him into playing with her during recess by promising to give him the dessert in her bag. Playing with Azula unfortunately meant throwing rocks through the broken window to the men's restroom and seeing who could hit someone first and run away the quickest.

He lost. Also, he didn't get the dessert. Azula didn't technically have any in her bag since she'd eaten hers on the car ride over and Zuko hadn't noticed.

So he was stuck in lunch detention while everyone was eating with their friends or playing outside with the only other sucker dumb enough to get detention the first week, a second grader named Sokka.

Though Zuko knew he was above eating with someone a WHOLE year younger than him, he didn't like eating alone. Despite not being allowed to leave the room to play the boys were allowed to sit together and talk.

"So what are you in for?" Sokka had asked him, clearly not minding the age gap and pulling a desk noisily next to Zuko's.

He frowned, "My little sister is evil and I got stuck taking the blame."

Zuko was surprised when a large grin spread across the tan boy's face. "Wow! We've got a lot in common then," the strange boy laughed loudly. Zuko was shocked he wasn't all that annoyed by the kid. Sokka dumped his lunch on his desk and made a face. "Want my carrots?"

X

When he was nine, Zuko spent more time hanging out with Sokka after school. His mom was a lot more willing to take him and his friend to the park or the arcade lately. He worried it had to do with how much she and his father had fought at night.

Azula told him that they were probably talking about how big a disappointment he was to the family and whether or not they should keep him around. He usually told her she was stupid and a liar, but last night he heard something that didn't make him as confident in his declaration anymore. He heard his father yell something about his grandfather Azulon insisting Zuko go to boarding school. Something about a lack of discipline that was shameful in the only remaining male heir.

Uncle Iroh lost LuTen only a few months ago but everyone knew the company was now left to either Zuko or Azula. Still, Zuko had already grown used to his father's snide remarks about how much pressure he felt thanks to Zuko. He was always telling him that his lack of focus in school would only lead to Azulon losing trust in Ozai.

With this boarding school thing…well, it seemed like his father was serious about his lack of faith in Zuko.

"Sokka," Zuko said stopping the soccer ball the other had tried to get into the plastic bottle goal the two had made while Zuko daydreamed.

"Seriously?!" The younger boy shouted with a huff of annoyance.

He smirked but continued with his question. "Do your parents have favorites?"

Sokka stared at him confused before breaking out into laughter. "Yeah, of course! It's me," he grinned widely.

It was obvious Sokka didn't understand his own dilemma. No matter how many horror stories Sokka had shared about his sister Katara, she didn't sound nearly as bad as Azula. Probably just as bossy, but whenever he had seen them both together at the end of the school day Katara seemed nice. She was just as loud as Sokka, but anyone Azula called a "goody-goody" couldn't be too bad.

Zuko smiled at his friend and in a few quick movements shot the ball straight through the center of Sokka's goal. Even if it was 2/3's the size of Zuko's, Sokka's defense was so lacking it was almost too easy. He'd tried to sneakily make his goal smaller but Zuko had caught it. He didn't say anything this time and just saw it as a handicap his younger friend really needed.

His arms shot up into the air in victory. "Woo! I win again!" Zuko's laughter was loud and his cheer even had some playful taunting mixed in here and there.

It was always fun with Sokka.

X

When he was in fifth grade Zuko was finally allowed to play at Sokka's house. That day he met Katara and realized he'd been wrong. She was annoying, bossy, and a know-it-all. Sokka was way smarter than his sister, but she always seemed to know how to do everything better.

So when the two boys had been playing in the backyard with fake swords and she stomped up to them demanding they let her play, Zuko stopped Sokka before he could say no. He quickly pulled Sokka aside and whispered the perfect plan in his friend's ear that made sure that: one she couldn't annoy them to death, two even if she played she really wouldn't play, and three they wouldn't get in trouble because they technically let her join them.

"Sure!" Zuko proclaimed causing her to get a grin as big and dopy as her brother's normally was. "But we only have two swords, and it wouldn't be fair to just give you a stick. So what if you were the princess, Sokka's the evil pirate captain, and I'm the hero who has to save you."

"Why am _I_ evil?" Sokka shouted.

Zuko shrugged at that. "Well," he said, "it'd be weird if _you're_ the hero who has to save the princess."

"EW!" The two siblings agreed.

"Exactly!" He smiled proudly. "Plus, I look a lot less evil than you."

The tan boy scoffed. "Suuuure."

Katara jumped around happily. "What should I do?"

"You're the princess, of course." Zuko said smoothly laying out his plan. "Obviously, you've been captured, so you should go over to that tree."

As she skipped toward the only tree in the yard, Zuko picked up a jumprope. "Okay," she said enthusiastically. "Now what?"

He handed her one end of the rope and walked around the tree twice. Then, he pulled on the rope a few times before tying it at her chest in a bow—just like with shoelaces.

Katara looked at the rope unconvinced. "Wait this doesn't look like—"

Zuko then drew out his sword, "Don't worry, Katara. I'll save you from the pirates!"

Sokka and Zuko played for almost a whole half hour without having to worry about Katara. Eventually she started yelling until their parents came out and helped her out.

"Sokka," their mom had said with a disappointing tone.

He dropped his sword and put his hands in the air. "But Mom, she was playing!"

After that, Katara didn't bug them much. When he asked Sokka why, his friend said it was because she decided she hated Zuko.

For some reason, that made him smile.

X

When summer came, Sokka disappeared. Uncle Iroh had tried to explain that his mom was sick but Zuko didn't understand why that made it so Sokka couldn't hang out anymore.

To make matters worse his mom was always busy. He never saw her anymore. It was like the only two people he cared about were fading from his life.

Plus, now that LuTen was gone and he had no other distractions Zuko finally felt the weight of his favorite cousin's death. Azula didn't seem to care and would call Zuko a baby whenever he tried to bring up LuTen. He spent a lot of time reading or playing alone in his room that summer.

And then, just as summer started to end, his mom woke him up in the middle of the night. She cradled his head in her hands and kissed his face repeatedly. "Mom, Mom," he repeated trying to push her away. She was crying. "What's wrong?"

"Zuko, I need you to be strong for me okay? Can you do that for me, please?" For the first time in his life, Zuko heard his mom sound scared.

"Y-yes, but what's going on?" Suddenly, he was pulled into a tight hug.

"Remember, Zuko. Everything I have done, I've done to protect you."

The next day he woke up and found out that his grandfather, mother, and a few other major employees at his family's company were arrested for a lobbying scandal. Azulon had committed suicide just before the cops got inside his home. His mother had apparently turned herself in for knowing what Azulon had been doing but not reporting him until it was too late, according to Uncle Iroh's explanation. Somehow, throughout the whole mess his father had gone untouched by the scandal.

His mom was soon taken to a women's prison more than two thousand miles away, his father filed for a divorce, and soon the decision had been made to send Zuko off to boarding school a few cities away.

For the first time in his life, Zuko felt truly alone.

X

When he was twelve, Zuko saw Sokka again. It wasn't under good circumstances.

To be honest, Zuko didn't even want to see his old friend. But since he'd left, Sokka had also been his last friend. Though Azula somehow had no trouble keeping friends after the scandal, Zuko had turned into a pariah—especially, because all the other rich kids at his school knew what happened. His father had kept the company alive, even thriving, despite everything, but that was not enough for the new kid to move past a suicide and an imprisoned mother.

Now he was in a hospital bed after a barbecuing accident had burned his face. Zuko refused to tell the nurses his father had dumped lighter fluid into the already large fire on purpose. He had embarrassed the man in front of his employees and made him angry. It was his own fault.

A few hours ago, Uncle had come inside to tell Zuko he'd be moving back to his old hometown with him. Though Uncle tried to make the situation a happy one, Zuko was all too aware of whose decision this had been. Maybe if he wasn't so aware of the fact that neither his father nor Azula had come to visit, he'd have mustered up a smile. Even a fake one.

No one wanted him. Not even his mother had tried to reach him since her imprisonment.

His face hurt so much, his world was being flipped on its axis, and he felt isolated from his family. Zuko wanted to be alone for once. Of course, that was when he'd see Sokka again.

"I heard what happened," Sokka said as way of explaining his sudden appearance.

Zuko refused to look at him. He was just happy Sokka was on his left side, the side of his face that was still normal.

The room was quiet for a while.

"So your Uncle tells me you're coming back?" Still, Zuko wouldn't answer.

"Rich kid school too much for you to handle?" Sokka tried again.

Zuko stayed silent.

"Do they even give out detentions there? I bet they were all so boring and stiff. No wonder you're coming back." There was an attempt at a forced smile on Sokka's face. He was probably trying to see if humor would crack the shell around Zuko.

A few minutes of awkward silence passed.

The next thing he said was oddly serious for the boy. "My mom died, you know." He did. "After that...no one ever wants to talk to the sad kid without a mom." Sokka shrugged. "It got pretty lonely without you around."

Zuko peaked over at Sokka who was now avoiding looking at him instead. "I'm sorry."

He shrugged and turned his attention back to Zuko. He smiled. That dopy smile that had been at the beginning of their friendship. "Lucky for us both, I skipped a grade while you were gone."

Zuko smiled back. "Guess I'm stuck with you, then."

X

When he was in eighth grade, his scar had completely healed. The last few years had taken a toll, though, and he was no longer as outgoing as he'd been when he and Sokka were kids. Not to mention, the scar scared a lot of people off. It really pissed him off.

Today was the first day of school and it had gone off as expected. All the new kids stared at him until he glared at them, classes were boring, and lunch was cold chicken nuggets.

Zuko was in the middle of drowning his food in hot sauce when Sokka took a seat in front of him. He didn't look up as he opened the small container of lime Jell-O he got. "So how was Geometry at the high school?"

"Piece of cake," Sokka said in what was his attempt at breezy-casual.

"Liar," a voice he didn't expect interrupted. "You tripped and fell before you even walked through the gates."

Zuko's head shot up in confusion. Next to Sokka was his annoying little sister Katara. He turned a glare at his friend, but the boy was too busy defending himself against his sister's allegations. "I did _not_ fall. Plus, no one even noticed."

"Sokka," he interrupted.

"Huh?" Sokka turned to his scarred friend and noticed the annoyed and questioning stare quickly. "Oh, right. Most of Katara's old friends moved or went to the other middle school. It's just for today."

Katara looked at him with her signature Zuko-specific smirk. The kind that got under his skin as she smugly said 'I win' with her eyes. "Hi, Zuko," she said flatly.

"Katara," he said just as flat.

Her eyes went down to his Jell-O and before he could even widen his eyes she snatched it from his tray. "Seriously?"

She took a big spoonful and shrugged. "Hey, you left me tied up to a tree."

"So I have to pay for it for the rest of my life?"

Instead of answering she kept eating the stolen treat. He sighed and angrily bit into a cold chicken nugget. Sokka just laughed and dove into a story about how he caught an error in the teacher's math on the first day.

Zuko hated girls.

X

When Sokka got his first date near the end of middle school, Zuko was used as a cover. They agreed to meet at the movie theater at the mall at 7 where Sokka would give Zuko the money his dad gave him for his own ticket as payment. Zuko would then go watch a film while Sokka ran off with Yue (his dream girl) to hang out anywhere else at the mall for a date. Sokka would use the rest of the money his dad had given him for snacks and whatnot, plus his allowance for the date.

Why was Zuko okay with this? For starters he got a free movie ticket. Plus, he hated going to the movies with Sokka anyways since he made too much commentary so Sokka running off wasn't as annoying as it could be. Lastly, this just meant the next time Zuko needed a favor, like getting Sokka to do his math homework during lunch when he forgot it; there would be minimal complaining.

Yue got there early, like him. She too was using the movie excuse, but her group of friends was large enough that she wasn't inconveniencing anyone.

By the time Sokka was running up, Zuko had already bought his ticket with the money he'd brought for popcorn and a drink. Sokka slapped the money into Zuko's hand. "Sorry, I'm late," he told Yue.

Zuko counted the money and smirked. "Thanks, you two have fun."

At that moment Sokka snapped around to face him. "Uh, hold on one sec," he chuckled while raising one finger.

He looked sweaty and nervous. What the hell did he do?

"You ran off without me!"

Oh dear god, no.

"Hey, Zuko."

No.

"So what movie are we watching?"

"No," he said firmly.

Sokka smiled sheepishly, "When I told Dad I was watching a movie with you he decided to have a guys' night with Bato. Sorry."

"So I have to babysit your sister?" he nearly yelled. If Sokka weren't his only friend Zuko would have strangled the idiot.

Katara crossed her arms. "I'm right here."

Sokka blathered on about how it wouldn't be so bad, plus at movies you weren't supposed to talk so it'd just be like two semi-acquaintances sitting next to each other, and really it wouldn't be babysitting since Katara was responsible enough to take care of herself if anything she'd be babysitting him.

Zuko frowned. Then he took a deep breath and punched Sokka in the shoulder, just hard enough to leave a bruise as a reminder. "You owe me. So much."

"Thank you!" With that, Sokka grabbed Yue's hand and ran away.

Katara rolled her eyes. "It's not like I'm _your_ sister. Plus, unlike that dummy," she gestured at Sokka's retreating figure. "I don't talk during movies." Her tone was proud and smug, but it only reinforced the saintly persona she always seemed to put on.

Zuko shook his head and started walking back to the ticket line. "Just hurry up and buy your ticket."

After they bought Katara's ticket, he all but pushed her to the snack line (where he tapped his foot so furiously he almost made a whole in the carpet), and ran to the theater just before the trailers started. Katara grabbed him by the wrist and started walking up the steps. "Let's go to the top!" she said eagerly.

Zuko made a full stop and pulled his arm back. When she turned to face him he shook his head. "That's the worst spot," he said. "No, we're sitting here." He pointed to the row they were at, the fifth row up.

"It gets crowded in the middle," she argued.

"It's far away at the top."

He crossed his arms. The trailers were starting and people were starting to look at them. Just as he decided he really didn't care and would be just fine sitting where he wanted and letting Katara sit by herself at the top, she smirked.

That's when he realized that even though he was the one carrying the drinks she had the popcorn. Plus she'd brought candy in her purse, including Fire Flakes as a way to bribe him in case he'd put up more of a fight when he found out she'd be joining him. He glanced at her purse then back at her and knew he lost.

He groaned and glared at her as harshly as he could, a glare that would cause anyone else to shit themselves if they were on the receiving end. But Katara was different. Her narrowed blue eyes told him that no matter what he tried to do it was already over.

"Fine," he mumbled and followed her up the seats she chose.

She smiled, a genuine smile, not just a smirk and rushed to their seats.

Zuko, still bothered, realized he quite liked her smile.

X

When Zuko started high school, he and Sokka were once again both single. Though Sokka and Yue romance was sweet and promising, there was no way the two could keep their relationship going when Yue announced she was moving to go to an all girls' school. They tried to battle the odds and kept dating throughout summer, but a week after Yue moved they realized it would be too difficult.

Plus, Hakoda had apparently found out his son had been lying about what he was doing and where he was going. It hadn't been pretty.

This had meant a lot more chores and discipline for his best friend. Even when Zuko spent time at his house it seemed like Katara was around more than him.

"So, why are your friends never around?" he asked one day. He was leaning against the back of the couch eating Hakoda's homemade jerky while watching Katara flip through channels.

She stopped on some nature channel and looked up at him from the couch. "It might be because Sokka's anti-social best friend basically lives here."

He glared.

She went back to flipping the channels. "Plus, Suki doesn't really get along with Sokka."

He tried to remember who Suki was. Oh, right, that soccer player Sokka had a habit of saying something sexist to. Zuko couldn't say he blamed her. "Oh, stop there!"

Before he could really think it through, he jumped over the couch and plopped down next to Katara. She stopped on the channel he called for and pulled her legs up on the couch. "Volley ball?"

"Kuai ball, it's better." His favorite team the Red Ferrets were playing. Despite himself, he felt a small smile pull the right corner of his lip up. "It sort of incorporates martial arts into everything." One of the players back-flipped into the air while kicking the ball over the net. "And acrobatics."

"And kicking." She didn't sound impressed. Zuko went back to his normal scowl before looking at her. Her eyes were glued to the screen. "So it's a beach sport?" He remembered Katara liked the ocean.

"Yeah," he answered turning back to the screen. "Azula and I used to play with our cousin every summer. It's a simple game. Whoever gets to ten points first wins."

She laughed just as one player shot the ball into the air and another jumped and kicked it down into the other team's court leaving a mark in the sand. "Right, simple."

"What are we watching?" Sokka asked finally joining them. His arms and legs were covered in black paint.

"Kuai ball," they both answered.

"Cool."

Katara slapped Zuko's arm repeatedly without looking away from the screen. "What?" he hissed.

She put her hand out, palm out. "Jerky, please."

His eyebrow twitched. Katara had to be annoying just as they were getting along. "Why don't you get your own?"

"You tied me—"

"—to a tree, I know, but that was _years_ ago." He interrupted. Her hand stayed put. Zuko eventually sighed and handed her a piece.

Sokka laughed loudly while pointing at the frown on Zuko's face before stealing another two pieces from him.

X

When they became sophomores, Sokka joined the Varsity Men's Soccer team and Zuko joined a boxing gym across the street from their high school. It had mainly been under Uncle's advice as a way to work out some of his anger.

Zuko had obviously snapped at the accusation before grudgingly realized Uncle was right. Of course, he didn't admit it.

Now that he was 15 he was working part-time at Uncle's teashop. So everyday after school ended Zuko would part ways with Sokka and go to the gym, then walk the half hour back home, drop his stuff in the apartment upstairs, before joining Uncle downstairs for work.

At first, he hated the smell of tea and the considerable downgrade from his old life. But at the end of the day, Uncle was the only family he had left and he was very proud of his humble shop. Zuko thought it had something to do with old age romanticizing working class life for his once frighteningly successful CEO Uncle. He'd admit the routine was relaxing, if anything.

Recently a young blind girl had joined the gym. Zuko had been the only person who hadn't been stupid enough to underestimate her. This meant that even though he didn't come out of the ring battered and broken like "The Boulder" or any of the other guys, he still started work a lot more sore and tired than usual. He hoped she'd show up tomorrow too. It'd be nice fighting with someone that actually posed a challenge for a change.

The small bell rang as new customers walked in. Zuko was already grabbing the menus and saying the typical, "Welcome to the Jasmine Dragon."

"Hey, Zuko," Katara's voice rang out. His eyes widened and zoomed toward the unexpected visitor. She was with two other people, one a short kid with big ears and a shaved head, the other the blind girl with wild black hair from before.

He nodded at Katara as greeting, but spoke to the short boxer. "Toph, right?"

"Sparky!" She burst out into a large grin. Though he knew she was blind, he couldn't help but feel like she was looking directly at him. "He's the guy I was telling you guys about. You work here?"

"Uh, yeah. It's my Uncle's shop. What are you doing—"

"Katara!" Uncle called coming out from the back and ushering the group to some seats. "It is always a treat whenever you grace this old man with your presence. You've grown since I last saw you."

She smiled brightly, the edges she usually had around him softened. Zuko was able to see the Katara everyone else knew for a moment. "It's nice to see you again, Iroh. I brought some new students from my school to try your tea!"

"I heard it's the best in the whole town," the short bald kid said eagerly. He seemed nice.

Uncle pulled the menus from Zuko's arm and handed them to all three middle schoolers. His attention was still on the boy. "You flatter me, young man. All I can do is hope that it is the best tea you have today." He shot Zuko a look that let him know to be polite to the customers.

"I'll grab you each some water for now," he offered knowing Uncle would probably talk to them for a while before they had the chance to order. The old man smiled.

"Wait," Katara said. Zuko raised an eyebrow but did as she was told. "I figured I'd tell you while I was here rather than wait for Sokka to relay the message."

Which was? He waited for her to continue.

"Sokka never said anything, so I have no way of knowing if you already knew but…" She took a deep breath and turned away from him. "I thought I should tell you Azula just transferred into my school."

He didn't know. Zuko turned to face his Uncle for an explanation but it seemed like he was just as confused as he felt. "Uncle, I'm taking the rest of the day off."

X

When summer came, Hakoda invited Zuko along with his family for a weekend beach trip. Zuko had spent most of the school year avoiding Azula or dreading the day she'd be joining him at school. His father still refused to speak to him and the last he heard his mother had finally been let out of prison. To say sophomore year had been a miserable one would be an understatement.

At least, he had friends outside of Sokka now. Other than Toph and even Aang, who were frequent customers at the shop nowadays, Zuko had been talking to people other than Sokka. There was another boxer who was in a few of his classes named Haru, Zuko would sometimes engage with. Plus Jet, the running back, had been trying to recruit him to join the football team all year. Sokka didn't really trust him, but Zuko found his, frankly, extremely leftist and laissez-faire view on life to be a refreshing change of pace from his conservative up bringing.

The trip to the beach included Hakoda, Bato, some of their friends from work, Uncle (who had volunteered his beach house when Hakoda made the phone call), Katara, Sokka, Toph, Aang, Suki, Zuko, and Sokka's friend Teo from Calculus.

As soon as they hit the beach, Toph started complaining about the sand. She was so uncomfortable that for the first time since Zuko met her she wasn't walking on her. She had to grab onto Aang, who was happy to help, to maneuver around the strange terrain.

"Alright!" Sokka exclaimed. "So whose on what team?"

"Teams for what?" Zuko asked.

The loose mohawk on top of his head shook as Sokka snapped his head to Zuko. "What do you mean _what teams_?" Zuko glared at Sokka's lowered and depressing sounding interpretation of his voice. "Kuai ball teams, of course."

He pursed his lips in thought. Though playing would be fun he knew choosing teams would be difficult. They needed a minimum of three players per team, six if they were playing correctly. With Teo in a wheelchair and a disoriented blind girl, that would be difficult.

That didn't really seem like a challenge for the others. "I call team captain!" Aang and Sokka both shouted at once.

Aang went ahead and started choosing. "Zuko!"

"No fair, I wanted Zuko!" Sokka pouted making him chuckle.

"Finally owning up to the nature of your relationship?" Katara teased with a quirked eyebrow.

While Sokka spluttered his answer that dating Zuko would be like dating Katara, to which they both shouted in disagreement, the adults walked over.

"What's going on?" Bato asked Teo.

"They're gonna play this weird volleyball type of game Sokka and Zuko are obsessed with," he explained. Zuko knew Sokka had on a few occasions now complained to Teo about the results of games. Which meant he had to explain the basics of the game at one point.

Zuko rolled his eyes. "Katara's just as 'obsessed' as us," he said marking the word with air quotes.

"I call Suki!" Sokka shouted, still not realizing there weren't enough people to play.

Though he seemed proud of his choice, his shoulders quickly dropped when she spoke. "So what is it?" Suki asked.

"Katara," Aang called out.

She and Zuko looked at each other with grim expressions. Last time they played on the same team for anything Zuko almost set their yard on fire. She was too stubborn to work with.

"I guess that means I get Toph," Sokka smiled.

She snorted loudly while everyone looked at Sokka like he had grown a third head.

Bato laughed and pat the teen's shoulder sympathetically. "I'll play. I've played volleyball before so maybe I can pick up the rules without much trouble."

Instead of complaining Sokka cheered loudly and declared his team would definitely win with Bato. He turned back to Toph and shrugged. "Sorry, Toph."

She grinned widely. "No worries Snoozles, I'll be ref."

"Really?"

"Oh, yeah," her voice dripped with sarcasm. "With my laser vision, I'll be a perfect ref." At that she wove her hand in front of her glassy eyes.

Sokka frowned. "Do you always have to trick me like that?"

"Do you always have to fall for it?"

After explaining the rules to everyone and getting in one practice round, things went pretty smoothly. Surprisingly. In fact, Sokka had quit his obnoxious alpha male attitude and was asking Suki for pointers whenever she kicked the ball in a way he couldn't get quite right. She was incredibly acrobatic. Bato stuck to using his hands, but the man was so strong it took courage to go up against one of his hits.

Where Sokka's team excelled in power and offense, Aang's team was killing it in terms of agility and defense. Zuko played Kuai ball like he boxed, patiently. He took most of Bato's hits for the team and whenever he saw an opening he either took or called it for Aang. Katara on the other hand lacked patience and was playing with equal intensity throughout the game. As usual her emotion nature and his strategic nature meshed as easily as fire and water.

"Will you just take the shot?!" she shouted after Zuko kept the ball in a rally again instead of spiking it. He was currently trying to lead Sokka to the front and leave the center back open.

"I've got it!"

Suki kicked the ball to the right and Aang saved the ball with a dive. Katara hit the ball up so Zuko could reach it. Again, he shot it a few inches in front of Sokka and he followed.

"Clearly you don't!"

"Will you shut up?" There.

This time Katara hit the ball. Right where Zuko had been trying to lead it.

He grinned smugly and faced her. "See?"

She glared. "See what?" Katara shouted taking a step toward him. "The shot _I_ had to make, because you refused to take action?"

He couldn't help it, his jaw dropped. Zuko threw is hands up in the air. "You made that shot because I created that opening."

"Guys," Aang tried to get their attention.

"Bullshit! You're just angry I proved you were playing with her your head up your—"

"Guys!"

"WHAT?"

The ball dropped right between them. That made ten. They lost.

Gold met blue. Sokka started shouting triumphantly, chanting each of his team's player's names. Katara and Zuko's breaths met as they exhaled angrily, almost face to face. "This is all your fault!"

When Azula and Katara finally made it to high school, Zuko already had a pretty standard routine for avoiding his sister. Katara, was another story altogether, however. Shortly into the year Sokka and Suki started bonding over soccer instead of arguing over the sport.

This meant that their lunch group was made up of Sokka, Zuko, Suki, Katara, Teo, and up until a week ago Haru. After school and weekends, if they hung out, added Toph and Aang to the group in exchange of Teo and Haru. If he were honest with himself, Zuko would probably say he would trade Teo and Haru for Toph and Aang if they were older. Teo was nice and all, but Sokka was the only one who had anything in common with Teo. And other than being a bit boring, a new problem had risen from his friendship with Haru.

"So the reason he was eating with us was because he liked you?" Zuko heard Suki ask Katara as he passed the kitchen. He'd gone over to their house that weekend to learn how to make jerky. Hakoda had finally noticed that every time Zuko went to their house he ate some and took pity on the boy. Of course, that didn't mean giving away the recipe for his secret meat rubs.

Zuko had just taken a break from the hotbox where the meat was hanging and went to grab a few sodas for Sokka, Hakoda, and himself. He didn't even know Suki was around right now.

"Yeah," Katara said with a sigh.

So Haru had asked Katara out on a date? From her tone it sounded like she rejected him. Good for her, she was too interesting and engaging to be with Haru. Not that he really cared or had much say in her dating life. Still, if that's why he isn't hanging out with them anymore Haru turned out to be either too sensitive or too fickle.

"Hm," Suki said and he heard the sound of shifting fabric as she moved on the couch. He should probably leave. "I thought you sort of liked him too, to be honest."

"What? Why?" She exclaimed echoing Zuko's confusion. "He's nice and we have a few things in common, but I really only saw him as a friend."

"Well you did tell me you liked someone a short while ago," Suki explained. "I just thought since you told me not too long ago it was probably Haru. It's not like I see you flirt with Teo or any of the guys in our classes."

Zuko took the turn in conversation as his sign to leave before he heard something he really shouldn't hear. Who knew what Katara would do to him if she caught him eavesdropping?

He sighed after he slipped away unnoticed. Still, he wondered who Katara liked all of a sudden.

X

When Zuko agreed to join football he hadn't thought it would take so much of his time. He barely went to the boxing gym anymore and he had to pick up a lot more weekend shifts at Uncle's shop to make up for the shifts he lost during the week. Luckily the season was almost over, a date that could not come too soon. Jet was starting to get on his nerves. All he ever seemed to do was talk about the latest political movement he and everyone else around him should know about and be involved in. It always seemed like Jet was always one rally away from assaulting a cop and going to jail.

The school's last home game meant everyone was in attendance. Zuko had even seen Azula and her friends somewhere on the bleachers at one point. He knew Sokka was around somewhere; his yelling was easily discernible among the crowd. He'd even heard Aang at one point.

Though their enthusiasm was appreciated, Zuko couldn't wait to end the game. Oh, right, he was also the quarterback. Apparently his love for strategy and sport mixed perfectly for the position. Honestly, during try-outs Zuko had been aiming for kicker or something else along those lines. It wasn't that he wasn't a fan of football, there were just better sports. The only reason he'd stuck with it was because if football was anything it was a full workout.

It was also nice that people knew him as something other than 'that angry kid with the scar' as he'd heard some girls whisper in the halls last year.

There were only a few seconds left in the fourth quarter of game and the Freedom Fighters had the ball. They were on the 10-yard line. All Zuko had to do was hand the ball to Jet and let him run it in while Sneers and Pipsqueak held up the defensive lines. So far, any time in the game Jet ran the ball he'd get at least 20-yards. Hopefully, the boy's luck remained.

"Hike!" Zuko grabbed the ball and took a few steps back. Though he couldn't see him, he knew Jet was about to run behind his back. The pass was easy and swift. Just as time ran out Jet crossed straight over the painted sword and shield on the grass that represented their school.

Zuko's whole body relaxed and dropped to the ground as the rest of the team cheered and tackled each other. One of the other team's players came over to check in on him at one point but Zuko stayed on the ground. He smiled. It was over.

No more football. No more forced friendliness with Jet. No more extra curricular obligations.

"Jet!"

Zuko's head popped up. Through the helmet he could see Katara cheering from the sidelines on the field and Jet running toward her.

"What the hell...?"

X

When winter formal came around, Zuko learned a devastating truth he should have honestly seen coming. "You're dating Suki?" he shouted.

For a change, he and Sokka were sitting on the floor upstairs in Zuko and Uncle Iroh's apartment. Sokka was grinning. It was a genuine grin with nothing but happiness and cheer. There were no tints of smugness, scheming, or anything else Zuko had come to associate with that smile. "Yeah! Isn't that great?"

Zuko chuckled and handed his friend a small cup of jasmine tea. "So the reason you asked to sleep over the night before winter formal is because you're too much of a coward to confront your sister?"

He spluttered. "What?! No—what? C'mon Zuko, you know me better than that by now."

"Ah," he said in understanding taking a sip of his own tea. Zuko narrowed his eyes, he'd burnt the leaves again. "So Katara found out before you could own up and tell her."

Sokka looked at the ground sheepishly and took a drink of his tea. He frowned but didn't say anything.

"You were planning on letting her find out during the dance?"

He shrugged. "I mean there was no guarantee she'd even notice while she's busy sucking the face off your idiot friend."

"Teammate, not friend. Not even that anymore." Zuko corrected primly. Jet had only gotten on his nerves more now that he and Katara were together. He smirked and leant back on his elbows. "I can't believe you just waited until she caught you guys. How did that happen, by the way?"

Sokka spilled some of his tea onto his lap and turned red. "It doesn't matter how it happened!" He yelled quickly. "She found out, and that's that. At least Suki and I can be a normal couple now."

Zuko thought about asking how long they had been in a secret relationship but he had a feeling it happened sometime around Halloween when they'd all gone to a party Jet hosted while his parents were away.

Still, that didn't mean he wasn't going to tease Sokka. "So just how badly did Katara take your betrayal?"

Sokka stuck his chin in the air. "It's not a betrayal! If anything she's betraying the family a lot more by dating Jet." Zuko couldn't help but laugh at that. "I don't know how you stood that guy for so long."

He shrugged. "He's not all bad. Tolerate is a better word for my feelings toward him, though. Guess I never really got better at making friends."

They both laughed.

"So," Sokka said. "Still have Team Fortress?"

They spent the rest of the night playing games and drinking Zuko's poorly brewed tea.

X

When Zuko was ready to leave for winter formal Uncle surprised him by telling him he found a date for him for the dance. Apparently one of their regulars, Jin, told Uncle she didn't have a date for the dance last night while he and Sokka were upstairs. "I figured since you were both going to the dance alone, you could go alone together," he'd said when Zuko had pulled Uncle aside.

"Uncle, you've made me look like a loser who needs a pity date," Zuko grumbled. At least he now understood why Uncle had been so insistent on helping him get ready.

"Between you and me," he whispered conspiratorially, "I think Jin has a bit of a crush on you."

"What?!"

"Excuse me," the girl's soft voice interrupted. "I'm sorry if I've caused any problems. I had planned on going with friends either way, so if you want I could just—" Her face was pink from embarrassment.

"No, that's alright. I should be the one apologizing." Zuko assured her. "If you'd like, we could still go together? It could be…fun."

Jin smiled widely and hooked grabbed him by the arm.

By the time they all got to the dance, Zuko's hair was back to its natural state of disarray. Jin really was nice. She was very honest and didn't seem to mind when he didn't talk much. She just carried on the conversation herself with a smile. She was even getting along with Sokka and the others.

If she had to be his first date, he really couldn't complain.

The dance was actually not as bad as he anticipated. Yes there were a few people who had pre-gamed before, but as far as he could tell the punch wasn't spiked and the music wasn't awful. He'd even bumped into Azula without any problems at one point. She was too busy with her date, some meathead with an entitled attitude that seemed to perfectly fit into Azula's world.

Things had gone pretty well until Sokka ran up to him worriedly on the middle of the dance floor. "I can't find Katara."

He pulled away from Jin with a brief, "Sorry," and then ran off with Sokka to try to find her.

Sokka and he had split ways at one point and Zuko was now outside near the small garden by the science building. He remembered she'd mentioned it was her favorite place on campus one day during lunch. Sure enough, the small blue bundle he was looking for was there.

She must have heard him running and looked up before he could reach her. He stopped. She had been crying. "What happened?" he asked taking a seat next to her.

"He wasn't who I thought he was." Katara wiped her eyes with the heel of her palm roughly.

Not really thinking through his actions Zuko pulled her hand away from her face. He felt her stare as he stared at their hands. What the hell was he doing? It was too late to think it through now. "We can…talk about it. If you want," he offered quietly.

She was shocked by the offer, he knew. She didn't pull her hand back, so he saw that as a good sign. "What about your date?" Katara's voice was no louder than a whisper.

He smiled at her softly, something he never imagined he'd do with Katara. "She's with Suki, it'll be fine."

But just to make sure he pulled his phone out and sent Sokka a quick text. _Found her. Take care of Jin for me, not sure how long we'll be._ "There."

Katara then went into telling him about Jet picking her up and how she hadn't thought much about it then but he'd asked her to hold onto his wallet before they walked into the dance. For the most part, he'd been a great date. But when she had stepped away to use bathroom she'd pulled his wallet out while looking for some lipgloss in her purse. She hadn't meant to open it, but she did and saw he had stashed some weed inside.

Apparently, Katara had confronted him right after for using her to slip drugs inside. He kept trying to brush everything aside like it hadn't been a big deal and a huge breach of trust for her. When she asked what he would have done if security had checked her purse more thoroughly and found his stash in her purse he just kept telling her it wasn't that big of a deal. And then he went one step further by saying he didn't realize she was so uptight. Jet told her any other girl would have not only been happy to have been his date and done him that favor; they would have asked him for a smoke after. She'd thrown his wallet at him and walked away after.

"I'm not ready to go back inside yet," she explained.

Zuko nodded. He pulled his hand back and relaxed against the white bench they were sitting on. "Jet's an idiot," he told her.

She laughed and wiped her eyes again, this time with just the back of her fingers. "Thanks, Zuko." After a few moments of silence she grabbed his hand again and leant her head on his shoulder. "I guess we can be friends now."

"We weren't before?" he asked confused.

He felt her head shake from silent laughter. "It's your fault. You tied me to a tree."

He twisted his neck to look at her. She was looking up at him with a bit of a forming smirk. "We're still not past that?"

"You could have just said you didn't want to play with me," she stubbornly said.

Zuko laughed at her and pull his hand back so he could wrap his arm around her shoulders. "No," he said. "I really couldn't have."

X

When Sokka and Suki fully embraced being a couple in public, Zuko and Katara ended up hanging out a lot more. She'd even started going to the boxing gym to hang out with him, Toph, and Aang lately. Aang was a quick learner, having only started a month before. At first Toph and Zuko had been more or less his instructors, but now they were all fighting at about the same level.

Sokka, suspicious as ever, eventually told Zuko he wasn't too fond of how much time the older boy was spending with his innocent, baby sister. His words exactly.

Instead of denying Sokka's allegations, Zuko just smirked. "Better your best friend than Jet," he said.

Katara punched him for that one.

To be honest, lately Zuko worried Sokka's paranoia wasn't just in his head. The more and more time spent with Katara, the more he wanted to spend even more time with her.

X

When Valentine's Day arrived, Zuko had come to terms with his feelings for Katara.

It was the dumbest thing that finally pushed him over.

The night before he had spent it studying for a final today. It just seemed like an excuse for his English teacher to make everyone else miserable during the holiday. Which is why he had almost fallen asleep on his lunch when something pointy poked him in the nose.

When he opened his eyes he saw Katara giggling across the lunch table with a small blue card in her hands. One of the corners was pointing at him. Probably what she used to stab him with.

He sat up with a sigh. "What's that?"

"A Valentine's Day card, dummy." She said like it was the most obvious thing in the world. "I made everyone one. Personalized, of course."

Zuko's eyes shot wide open when he took a good look at the cover. I WANT TO KEEP YOU, it read in large red letters.

"Open it!"

When he did there was a poorly made drawing of him tied to a tree with what looked like a smiling Katara to the side. Plus fireworks. At the top she wrote, CLOSE UNTIL I GET MY REVENGE.

"Get it?" she laughed at her own joke. "Keep your friends close, your enemies closer? I thought it was fitting."

"Yeah," he mumbled unable to get rid of the blush on his cheeks. Did she even understand how inappropriate that picture was now that they were older? He looked up at her and saw she was running around the table giving everyone else their card. Of course she didn't understand.

Still, that didn't make the blush on his face or the images in his head go away any faster.

X

When he had finally decided to do something about his feelings, fate threw a wrench into his plans in the form of Azula. "I need a favor," she demanded while looking at her nails.

"No." He tried walking around her but she stopped him without much trouble.

She smirked, "I'll make it worth your while."

Inside he repeated his childhood chant a few times, _Azula always lies, Azula always lies, Azula always lies._ His silence didn't bother or stop her from speaking. "As it turns out father had been keeping letters from our dear convicted mother away from us these last few years. I found them in his desk." She explained before he could ask. "It seems like she missed you, Zu-Zu."

"Next time you need a favor don't give away your bargaining chip," he scoffed and tried to push past her again.

Her sarcastic laughter stopped him in his tracks. "Oh dumb little Zu-Zu, oblivious as ever. Obviously that was just the bait." He turned to face her fully. Azula's smirk grew knowing he'd fallen for her trap. "I know how you can get a hold of her."

"What do you want?"

Surprisingly, the favor wasn't about her.

X

When Sokka found out he'd gone on a date with Mai, he made sure everyone else knew. Of course the announcement had to have been in March just a few days before Katara's birthday.

"It's nothing serious," he tried to argue. He liked Mai, he did. She was fun in a sarcastic way. But he didn't feel like she ever really wanted to be around him whenever they hung out. Which made sense since he was technically just her beard since her parents had almost caught her and Ty Lee a few days before Azula had gotten him to agree to their little deal.

"Really?" Katara asked, her voice returning to its old icy tone for some reason.

He nodded quickly. "I doubt it'll even go past the end of the week. She's more of a friend," he explained honestly.

Toph snorted, "Mixing _friends_ with your crazy sister? That's smart, Sparky."

He got a feeling Toph knew exactly why he was hanging out with Mai.

"I've known her for a long time, and she used to have a crush on me when we were kids." Zuko explained. To his understanding he had been the last guy Mai had a crush on according to Azula, which was why he would make the perfect beard. Mai's parents wouldn't be suspicious if it was Zuko and not just any random kid from school.

"Testing the waters?" Sokka asked with a knowing smile.

Suki glared at him, "What's with that look?"

"Nothing!" He quickly corrected and gave his girlfriend a hug.

Zuko groaned. "It's not like that. I was just—" He was never a good liar so this was difficult. He sighed. "Like I said, it'll probably be over soon."

He peaked over at Katara but she seemed to purposely be avoiding his gaze. When he did manage to catch her eyes and smile she would just pick up conversation with Aang.

Dammit.

X

When he was finally allowed to stop pretending to date Mai, Zuko knew he could put his plan to get closer to Katara into action. So he invited her to watch a movie. "You still won't go with Sokka?" she asked with a smile.

"You're better company," he admitted. This inevitably lead to both of them blushing at the unintentionally flirty compliment. "This weekend?"

They met at the theater at the center of town. Zuko had already bought both their tickets when she got there. It was some sort of thriller about a spirit named Vaatu. When they got in line for snacks he rubbed the back of his neck and said, "There was no way I could watch this with Sokka."

She nodded with a laugh, "He's bad enough with normal movies."

The movie went by quickly and soon they were outside. She pointed to the right side of the parking lot with her thumb. "My dad's car is this way."

"Oh," he said with a frown. "I'm on the other side."

"I guess I'll see you—"

Louder than he meant to he said, "Katara!" His shoulders slouched as he closed his eyes shut in embarrassment. "I wanted to," he opened his eyes and saw her standing with her head tilted a bit to the side. He gulped. "Uh, I…"

He shoved his hands in his pockets and remembered the coupon Uncle had given him for Jin a few months ago. He'd brought one for Katara if all went well. He thought about how worried Sokka had been the night of the dance and how angry he'd be if he found out what Zuko was trying to do with Katara. Any courage he'd built before today disappeared.

With a sigh, he pulled the coupon out and handed it to her. "It's a coupon for a free cup of tea," he explained while looking at the ground. "As thanks." Or whatever.

"Oh," she said taking the ticket from his hand gingerly. "Uh, thanks, Zuko."

"Yeah." He felt like an idiot.

Unexpectedly, she hugged him. Katara never hugged him. Right before she pulled away he put his arms around her and hugged her back. If he'd known when he was 11 how much he'd enjoy hugging Katara he would have never started that stupid feud of theirs. She smelled like sea salt.

She pulled away and smiled brightly at him. Zuko marveled at how completely unaware she was of how she made him feel with just that one gesture. "I had fun."

He couldn't help it. Sokka could have been standing right there with a loaded shot gun and it wouldn't have stopped him. Zuko grabbed her hand and inched down toward her face until their noses were touching. The little restraint he had left stopped him from kissing her. That little bit of restraint was enough to make his eyes widen in realization of what he was doing and take a quick step back.

"Sorry," he said without looking at Katara. "I don't—I'm not sure what came over me. I'm really sorry Katara."

"This _was_ a date," he managed to hear her whisper past his racing pulse.

That made him look at her. Her eyes were wide and her hand hovered just over her lips. "Huh?"

"I thought it was weird that you wanted to hang out but didn't invite anyone else," she explained. If he hadn't been so embarrassed and ashamed he would have noticed the blush on her face. "Zuko?" she asked, "Do you like me?"

Of course his phone rang at that moment. He glanced down at it and saw EVIL. Azula never calls him.

"It's Azula," he explained before answering. "I really need to take this, I'm sorry."

"I need you to meet me at Uncle's teashop, Zuko. Right now." She sounded scared.

"Wait," he said trying to keep calm despite the arguing voices behind Azula. He swore he could hear Ty Lee crying. "Azula, what's going on?"

"Now, Zuko!" she exclaimed and hung up.

He looked up at Katara torn. She was avoiding looking at him. "I have to go," he said already regretting the words. They'd have to talk about this later. Zuko wanted to do nothing more than ignore his sister and stay with Katara instead, but she hadn't sounded well. "I'm sorry."

"It's fine."

X

When he got to the Jasmine Dragon he noticed Uncle had closed early and there was no one outside. This was bad.

It turned out Mai's parents hadn't bought the act and eventually caught her and Ty Lee. They ran both girls out of the house. Ty Lee even had a bruise on her wrist from when Mai's dad had pulled her out of the house by force. Mai looked like a wreck.

Even Azula, who was usually so calm and collected, looked ready to cry.

"Mai can stay with us as long as she needs, Azula." Uncle assured her. He touched Azula's shoulder but she slapped his hand away.

She looked at Zuko when she spoke. "If anything happens to them, I swear I will destroy everything that matters to you." It was the nicest thing he'd ever heard her say or do for another person.

So when Zuko promised Mai would be taken care of with them, he meant it.

X

When Monday came around, Zuko was shocked when he saw Sokka standing by the gates with his arms crossed and a scowl in place. His blood ran cold. Fuck, he knew.

He turned to Mai and nodded. "I'll meet you after school."

Instead of her usual apathetic answer she actually attempted to force a smile past the sadness she was still probably consumed by before leaving Zuko.

"You're dating her again?" Sokka asked with so much ire in his voice Zuko couldn't help but wonder if they were even friends anymore.

"Her name's Mai," he couldn't help but correct. Friends or not, he wouldn't let Sokka treat Mai like a villain when she was going through so much shit. "And no."

The tan boy scoffed. "She's still the reason why you ditched my sister. Right?"

"It's not that simple, Sokka, Mai—"

"How is it not that simple?" he yelled. "Did you leave Katara by herself after you almost _kissed_ her—yeah, I know—did you leave Katara alone because of _Mai_?"

Zuko closed his eyes, but answered. "Yes."

"All this after going behind my back?" His eyes were detached and fierce.

"Yes," he struggled to push the word past the lump in his throat.

Sokka stared at him unmoving even as the first bell rang. Slowly the anger dissolved into someplace just before sadness. "I can't believe you."

"Mai's parents kicked her out," Zuko finally tried to explain. "Azula had me pretend to date her so her parents wouldn't find out who she was really dating, but they did. Last night. Uncle offered her a place with us, but that's as far as my relationship with Mai goes."

Sokka didn't show any sign of believing him, but he wasn't yelling so Zuko took that as the closest thing to a good sign he'd get from the conversation.

He looked at Sokka closely and carefully; hoping that maybe the defensive shell for Katara would show him Zuko was dealing with similar emotions at the time. "I can't remember the last time she sounded so scared. You may think it was stupid because it's Azula and everything, but I'm still her brother. As much as I wanted to stay and talk everything through with Katara I…I shouldn't of even been there with her in the first place. Not without talking to you first." Sokka didn't give him any physical signs of what he was thinking or feeling. Zuko really didn't want to lose him. He didn't want to lose Katara either, even just as a friend. "I keep screwing up."

"You better fix it," Sokka said. He sighed and uncrossed his arms. He seemed exhausted. "All of it, starting with Katara."

He had no clue where to even start, but he agreed. "I will."

Sokka looked doubtful as he watched Zuko. "You like her, then?"

"For awhile, actually." And he knew as soon as he said that, that it was true. He'd probably even liked Katara before he had finally met her.

Turning on his heel Sokka let out a large sigh. His relaxed posture let Zuko know they were good for now. "I think I always sort of knew you did."

"Really?" he couldn't keep the disbelief out of his voice as he asked. "Wait, are you not mad about that then?"

"Oh I'm pretty furious." Sokka corrected him. "But I always figured you'd trust me enough to outright tell me before asking her out behind my back. The behind my back part was always inevitable, unfortunately."

Zuko chuckled. "I really fucked up."

X

When the school bell rang, Zuko had already been standing outside of Katara's classroom. He'd ditched his last class to get his apology ready and to make sure he didn't miss her and more importantly that she didn't miss him. After letting Sokka in on his plan, he'd even convinced his friend to get Suki in on everything just in case Katara rushed out and overlooked everything.

Sokka luckily had soccer practice as his last period and had no issues ditching one practice to help him out. Though, he figured Sokka was getting enough joy and revenge out of helping Zuko that it didn't matter what class he had.

Just as planned, Katara's class rushed out before her. Suki always complained about how long it took her to pack her stuff and for once this habit of hers was beneficial. Katara's face went from irritated to complete disbelief as she walked out the door.

She saw him.

She saw him tied with several of the ropes from the gym's sports equipment storage room to a large tree just outside her classroom. Out on display for everyone at school to see and take HD photos unfortunately.

"I'm sorry, Katara!" Zuko tried to shout over the crowd. Everyone's heads turned to face the girl of the hour. She didn't seem to notice as she walked toward him, an expression just as unreadable as her brother's on her face. "I didn't want to leave you yesterday like that. It was stupid and I regret it."

She stopped right in front of him, but didn't say anything.

His face felt hot. He really hadn't thought this through. How did Zuko not realize he'd be tied to a tree in front of most of the school when he tried to not only apologize but also confess to his childhood frenemy.

"Go on," she said. He frowned realizing just how much she was enjoying his humiliation. At least that was the point of all of this. Win over Katara by giving her the revenge she sought for so long.

"I like you," he mumbled.

Katara leaned in closer. "Sorry," she said loudly. "I didn't quite catch that."

Zuko glared at her but she just looked at him innocently. "I like you," he said more firmly this time.

"What?" she shouted. Oh, she was so irritating sometimes. "I couldn't—"

He smirked. "I LIKE YOU!" He shouted so loud people began cheering or yelling back at him to shut up.

Katara was squirming under the attention. She was the one embarrassed now, not him. She grabbed her elbow and looked away from him with pink dusting her face. "Geez, Zuko. You're causing a scene."

"I like you," he repeated a lot more seriously. "I'm sorry if I hurt your feelings yesterday or made you feel uncomfortable."

She cracked a smile and shrugged. "Can we just have a redo?"

"Yes," he sighed. "Please."

"I like your new look, by the way." Playfully, Katara pulled on the ends of one the ropes tying him to the tree. "Pick me up at 7 tomorrow?"

Zuko smiled. "It's a date."

"Just because you finally admitted it." She laughed and began walking away. "Later, Zuko."

"Bye," he said as the crowd dispersed now that the show was over.

When everyone had left the only people around were Sokka and Mai.

"You've got this covered right Zuko?" Sokka asked.

"I'm gonna get a ride from Azula," Mai said bored.

Both ignored him as he yelled after them to come back and help him down.

He rued the day he tied Katara to that damn tree.

AN:/ Ahhhhhhh! Yes, I'm free! It's done! It took me so long to finish the story and I really hope it was worth it. Let me know what you all think please. Thanks for reading!


End file.
